The Titan's Last Soldier
by Skylia2017
Summary: Written for the Promptapalooza Event and the Room forum, final challenge This is a crossover drabble. 100 words that does not count side notes such as "A/N, Characters, Genre and Rate" note. I have 2 OC in this story: Nova Medusa is Part 1 Drabble Prologue - Chapter 10 finale Skylia Medusa is Part 2 Drabble Chapter 1 - 8 Consist of 20 Chapters as requested. Focus on What Ifs
1. Prologue The Medusa Sisters

**Title:** The Titan's Last Soldier

 **Disclaimer:** I just play with plot bunnies

* * *

 **Summary:**

A 100 drabble challenge following a what ifs scenarios

Crossover between X-Men Apocolypse and Transformers Prime

Chapter 1 – 10, no. 5 challenge

Written for Promptapalooza May event

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello readers,

Be aware down the chapters, there are Transformers terminology. Let me know if FFnet eats the link.

Source: s/4489172/1/Transformers-Dictionary

OCs Skylia Medusa, Nova Medusa

100 words

* * *

 **Genre:** Family, Adventure

 **Characters: Skylia Medusa (OC)**

* * *

 **The Medusa Sisters**

 **Prologue**

 _We find every way possible to evade him. Colonel Leland Bishop. A man obsessed with Transformers. A living robotic technology that disguise as any normal vehicle; even military airships. Transformers came from a distant world called Cybertron._

 _He is obsessed with turning humans to technology, beginning with us. The reason we are in his twisted industry is because our parents discovered his true allegiance._

 _Energon is the Cybertronian's life fuel that pumps through their vein. Now, it pump through ours. We were installed with an ancient Cybertronian relic that is the reason we were thrown to two worlds._


	2. Chapter 1 A Very Cold Cave Mine

**Rated:** K+

 **Genre: Adventure, family**

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa (OC)

* * *

A cold cave mine

Chapter 1

 _Everything went white. I couldn't see Sky anymore. She was no where near me. Was she buried in the industry with that monster? I hoped she made it out okay. I didn't know what happened or how I even got here in the first place. I found myself in a very cold cave mine._

" _Skylia!" I called out. My voice vibrated throughout the cave mine. "Sky?"_

 _No answer. Fear was beginning to grip my heart. Then, a loud stomp made me loose balance. I fell backwards. Oh no, my voice had drawn in a very bad voodoo Transformer. A Decepticon._


	3. Chapter 2 The Wrong Source of Energon

**Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Adventure, friendship

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa (OC), Dreadwing

* * *

 **The Wrong Source of Energon**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A machine in his big metal hand. I wonder if he's going to use it to shock me with it. Then, kidnap me on his alien mothership. I realised the machine is a reading machine. It beeped very noisily to my ear._

 _The Decepticon broke the silent tension. He laughed. "How is it possible that a human is pumping with Energon through their vein?"_

" _It's not." I replied coolly. My arms folded against my chest. "Have you ever heard of a man name Colonel Leland Bishop?"_

" _What does he have to do with this?" The male robot sneered._

" _Everything."_


	4. Chapter 3 Sides

**A/N:** The following information is for those who are fandom blind to Transformers Prime. All related to Season 1. Tags episode on "Shadow zone" Tags to

In translation for your information, the term: Terracon is basically a word for zombie robots.

Ground bridge is the Autobots main transportation to their designated location.

Shadow zone occurs when two ground bridge are open at the same time causing the person to be trap in a different dimension.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserve to Hasbro. I only own the Medusa's sisters.

 **Rated:** K

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa, Dreadwing, Starscream mention

* * *

 **Dreadwing's POV**

* * *

 **Sides**

 **Chapter 3**

 _My pride wounded. All thanks to that two-face Starscream. He is the reason I am on the patrol duty on Energon mining. My rank demoted. Ban from being on board on the Nemesis airship._

 _I tried to kill him. He had used Dark Energon to raise my twin brother, Skyquake from the dead and turn him to a Terracon. My dead brother, trapped in the shadow zone._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Nova Medusa. I got separated from my sister. Truthfully, I don't know how I got here."_

" _My name is Dreadwing. It will be my honour to help you, sparkling."_


	5. Chapter 4 Memory Lane

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa, Dreadwing

* * *

 **(Nova Medusa POV)**

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I wasn't sure how I did it. Something happened._

 _I felt I was swimming in a lane of memories. It was mainly his memories. I could see a female Transformer dancing together. They looked so happy together. The memory faded briefly._

 _I saw his leader. A name appeared: Megatron. A gladiator warrior. But, not as honourable as Dreadwing._

 _His eyes changed to a deep shade of maroon. A blade right through her heart. A stone in his master's hand. A white light flashed twice. A stone in his hand._

" _You betrayed me, Dreadwing! I will make you suffer the consequences!"_


	6. Chapter 5 Hydro

**A/N:** This chapter contains Cybertronian technology. Please refer to the source of link I gave in the "Prologue" chapter

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa (OC), Dreadwing, Optimus Prime, Hydro (OC)

* * *

 **(Dreadwing's POV)**

* * *

 **Hydro**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Hydro. My secret spark mate. Her scheme colour – silver. I remember it all now. I remembered her death. I was trying to get Hydro to the leader of the Autobot, Optimus Prime._

 _I was desperate to save herself and our unborn sparkling. Unfortunately, Megatron discovered us. He discovered I betrayed him for family. I remembered his blade going right through her chassis._

 _He didn't just take Hydro away. He killed an innocent sparkling who had nothing to do with the great war. That stone! It is the reason why I did not follow Optimus at all. I lost my memory._


	7. Chapter 6 The Stone Relic

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa, Dreadwing, Knockout

* * *

(Dreadwing's POV)

* * *

 **The Stone Relic**

 **Chapter 6**

"Dreadwing. Lord Megatron request you to bring his prize." It was Knockout talking to my comm. Link.

I frowned. "Understood."

I turn and crouched down to Nova. Closely, I notice her nose is bleeding profoundly. Carefully, I nudge her with my metal knuckles. "Nova."

No response. The stone relic! It was leaking with Energon.

It must be the reason she is unconscious.

I took the stone. I was determined to hide it from Megatron. After all he had done to my family. I am willing to protect Nova. She return my memory. I am her guardian. She is my charge.


	8. Chapter 7 The Nemesis Warship

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa (OC), Dreadwing, Megatron, Starscream

* * *

(Nova Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **Nemesis Warship**

 **Chapter 7**

"Wake up, sunshine!"

I felt a surge of pain coursing through my body. I woke with a start only to find my wrist is bound with metal chain. A chamber.

"W – Where am I?" I asked the strangely.

"You are on the mothership." The stranger answered dramatically. A purple prod in his hand. "The Nemesis. Decepticons warship."

"What – ! Dreadwing! Dreadwing!" I called out, terrified.

"I imagine Lord Megatron is making sport of him. You and I are going to have a little dance. Understand this my human little pet: he betrayed you. You should never trust a filthy Decepticon."


	9. Chapter 8 Betrayal

**A/N:** On this chapter, please refer back all the way to the prologue on the Transformers where I have the Cybertronian terminology link ready for you.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship. Family.

 **Characters:** Dreadwing, Megatron, Optimus Prime

* * *

(Dreadwing's POV)

* * *

 **Betrayal**

 **Chapter 8**

Megatron discovered I was hiding the stone. He transform his servo into his gladiator blade, ready to give his blow through my chassis. The whole Nemesis warship was suddenly sliding sideways.

Everything went chaos on the warship. The alarms and the lights were flashing, blaring irritably. I seized my opportunity to rugby tackled my former leader. I gave him an almighty throw to the main control panel.

The Vehicons troops begin firing at me. I didn't care. I have to get to Nova. I have to get her to Team Prime. The person who understood this ancient artefact is Optimus.


	10. Chapter 9 The Nova Medusa

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Characters:** Dreadwing, Nova Medusa, Starscream

* * *

 **A/N:** No POV

* * *

 **The Nova Medusa**

 **Chapter 9**

A hot blue beam of flame went off like an explosion. Nova Medusa was screaming in agony. Her blue long hair flying behind. Her blue eyes widen in shocked. A pure wave of agony course through her.

Starscream was thrown backwards. His purple rod dropped on the floor. The second commander coward against the wall. The prison wall was destroyed with a missile.

Dreadwing arrived. Nova reverted back to her human form, drain from her unknown power. Once more, she fell into darkness. He hurried to her, pick her up into his metal hand and made to the exit.


	11. Finale The Titan's Last Soldier

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Family

 **Characters:** Nova Medusa, Dreadwing and Optimus Prime

* * *

(Nova Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **The Titan's Last Soldier**

 **Finale**

A forest. That's where we are. I woke up. I find myself lying to a patch of leaves. I realised we were finally off the Decepticon's warship.

"Dreadwing?"

Heavy footsteps thumped on the ground. "I contacted Team Prime. Optimus will look after you."

"You're leaving? You'd just save my life!"

"So did you, sparkling. I have unfinished business with Megatron."

A green portal open behind us. Four Autobots stepped out. I ran to Dreadwing and clutch onto his big metal hand.

"I don't know them. I know you. You're the only person I trust. Please, don't leave me." I said softly.

 **\- End of Part 1 The Titan's Last Soldier –**


	12. Chapter 1 The Grand Exit

**A/N:** Welcome to part 2 drabble.

This is set in the X-men universe. It is in relation to the latest X-Men: First Class, Days of the Future and Apocalypse. Part 2 drabble now focus on my 2nd OC Skylia Medusa. The older sister to Nova Medusa.

Be aware I will be switching character POV for the drabble. Characters are also list out for your own reference.

Exclude word count on A/N, Characters, Genre and disclaimer notes.

* * *

 **Characters:** Skylia Medusa, Nova Medusa

 **Genre:** Family

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I own my two OCs.

* * *

 **The Grand Exit**

 **Chapter 1**

The ground was shaking. The walls was cracking. Dust was filling up the ground. It was after the mad scientist had experimented on us. A wide portal sprang open.

I watched my little sister was screaming in agony. Her deep blue eyes were growing brighter like a sun. She looked ready to explode. A hot blue flame shot out from her chest. Her hair was flying. Her eyes widen with fear.

"Sky. I – I can't control."

"Nova!"

A projection shield wrapped around me. A thick rock fell. It bounce me off. It hit her. She fell into the portal.


	13. Chapter 2 Trask Industry

**A/N:** Set during the "Days of the Future Past" series. Those who are a fan of X-Men, I mixed up the timeline and this will be a possible story to turn to after a drabble challenge. A potential couple pairing. Part 2 drabble focus on how they really know each other before they became a couple.

 **Genre:** Friendship and Family

 **Characters:** Skylia Medusa (OC), Alexander Summers

* * *

(Skylia Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **Trask Industry**

 **Chapter 2**

Nova was gone. I have to find her. She's my responsibility. Now, I'm ship off to another industry. This time to Trask Industry. I was thrown into a military boot camp.

My strength wane down. I was beginning to feel drowsy. A wave of nausea washed over me. I was ready to throw up. My head felt light headed. I bend down. I let out a pile of vomit.

The vomit wasn't normal. It was all blood. A hand rested on the back of my shoulder. I looked around to find a blonde man standing beside me. He looked concerned.


	14. Chapter 3 Subject 24

**Characters:** Alexander Summers

 **Genre:** Friendship

* * *

(Alexander Summer's POV)

* * *

 **Subject 24**

 **Chapter 3**

Subject 24 is a room of experiment mutants. That was what I realised. We weren't drafted because we were going to fight the war in Vietnam. We were drafted for experiment.

Banshee and I were the only ones who were drafted for the war. I was the only one who knew their secret. A powerful method to conceal their true allegiance.

The last time I saw Banshee, he told me, "See you later." I never saw him face to face again.

Angel. Azazel. Emma. All dead. We may be enemies in the past. Still, we are the same kind. Mutants.


	15. Chapter 4 Don't Get Too Close

**A/N:** Note: there is a mix setting between X-Men Days of the Future Past and the Apocalypse. Surprisingly, MS Word stated for this chapter to be 99 words.

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance

 **Characters:** Alexander Summers, Skylia Medusa

* * *

(Alexander Summer's POV)

* * *

 **Don't Get Too Close**

 **Chapter 4**

I helped her sit on the bed. I gave her a glass of water. I place my hand on her forehead. She was feverish. I wasn't surprised.

"You shouldn't be too close to me." She warned me.

"I done worse."

"Firstly, where am I?"

"Saigon. I heard this room is called subject 24."

She laughed. "I was at the MECH industry."

"MECH?"

"A human obsession to turn them to a living technology. Robots. Colonel Leland Bishop."

"You're not a mutant?"

"Mutant?"

I shot out my red energy beam out of my palm. It blasted unexpectedly to the drawer. "Power."


	16. Chapter 5 Fail Experiment

**Characters:** Alexander Summers, Skylia Medusa

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance

* * *

(Skylia Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **A Fail Experiment**

 **Chapter 5**

He reminded me of Nova. His power. A beam of energy. A strong conduit enough to slice up a building. I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid _for_ him.

I was the reason Nova lost control. I didn't want him to experience what I'd experienced a few minutes ago.

"You really shouldn't get too close to me."

"I don't bite."

I smiled at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you."

"What happen?"

"I assure you I am not a mutant. I am just a failed experiment. I can only presume he is not finish with me."


	17. Chapter 6 The Past

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Family

 **Characters:** Alexander Summers, Skylia Medusa, Professor Charles Xavier (mention only)

* * *

(Alexander Summer's POV)

* * *

 **The Past**

 **Chapter 6**

"Fail experiment?"

What other sick experiment had been going on besides subject 24? Hell, somebody got to warn Charles and stop other students being drafted.

"My sister and I had been running from a man name Colonel Leland Bishop. He's obsessed with making humans to adapt to living robotic technology. My father found out his secret. He killed them. Then, hunted us across the world and turn us to his lab rat."

"You're separated from your sister."

She nodded. "She lost control. I know I am the reason she lost control. Something went wrong with the experiment. I'm positive."


	18. Chapter 7 A Second Chance

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Romance

 **Characters:** Skylia Medusa, Alexander Summers.

* * *

 **(** Skylia Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 7**

"I can help you find your sister. I know you told me not to get too close. I can control my power. I was taught in school. My professor can help you. He can use Cerebro to track her down."

"Cerebro?"

"It's an amplified machine that allows him to track anyone in the world."

"He's a mind reader. Let me help you. I never got the chance to help my friends. They were buried. We thought we were fighting a war. I'm the only one who knows students are being drafted. I need to warn Charles about subject 24."


	19. Chapter 8 Deja Vu

**Genre:** Friendship, Family and Romance

 **Characters:** Skylia Medusa, Alexander Summers, Nova Medusa (mention only)

* * *

(Skylia Medusa's POV)

* * *

 **Deja Vu**

 **Chapter 8**

My chest started boiling like a hot water. It was so hot. I could have sworn I set off a bomb unnaturally. I could feel that item that was installed inside my heart was reacting. It was just like it did with Nova.

"You can't get too close to me."

"I told you –"

"I know you did. Uh –"

"Alex." It was a very awkward introduction moment.

"Skylia. You're a mutant with power right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"He installed something in me. This thing was the reason Nova lost control. Alex, you're going to loose control!" I warned him.


	20. Chapter 9 Freedom

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

 **Characters:** Alexander Summers, Skylia Medusa

* * *

(Alexander Summer's POV)

* * *

 **Freedom**

 **Chapter 9**

" _Sky!"_

 _I ran for her. I was thrown against a wall. It was as though a catapult had thrown me off._

 _I was burning dangerously with red energy scorching like fire._

 _An angry beam of red energy shot out from my chest firing through to the sky. That was when I saw the item._

 _A stone rose into the air. So was Sky. It flashed irritably. I steered my power towards to the stone, successfully shattering it._

 _I watch Sky dropped to the ground. I race towards her. I cradle her into my arms. Finally, we're free from being controlled._

 **\- End of Part 2 –**


End file.
